Malcolm Whitlock Sr.
'Malcolm Whitlock Sr. '(4 March, 1895 - 19 April, 1974) was a Scottish muggle-born wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1 September, 1906 to June 1913. He was born in Glasgow, Lanarkshire, Scotland and was the son of two muggles. He married Magdalene Marchbanks in 1929, and they had four children together. They were Malcolm Whitlock Jr., Marybeth Whitlock, Fiona Brown (née Whitlock), and Angus Whitlock. He was the grandfather of Nigel and Arthur Brown as well as Nancy Whitlock, two of which were murdered late into the First Wizarding War. He was the paternal great-grandfather of Lavender and Ophelia Brown. Malcolm passed away at the age of 79 in Horncastle, Lincolnshire, England. Biography Early life Malcolm Whitlock Sr. was born on 4 March, 1895, in Glasgow, Lanarkshire, Scotland. He was the son of two muggles. Glasgow is situated on the River Clyde in the West Central Lowlands of Scotland. Glasgow, the city where he was from, had grown from a small rural settlement on the River Clyde to become the largest seaport in Scotland, and tenth largest by tonnage in Britain, by the beginning of the 19th century. Hogwarts years He received his Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1906, as well as a visit from a Professor of the school. His mother and father did not approve of witchcraft and were devout members of the Church of Scotland. Nevertheless, they allowed him to go. That same summer, he visited Diagon Alley, located in London, for the first time, where he purchased a wand made of redwood and dragon heartstring from Ollivander's Wand Shop. On 1 September, 1906, he boarded the train for Hogwarts and was sorted into Ravenclaw House that same night. In his third year of school, Malcolm decided to join the Hogwarts Gobstones Club. The Hogwarts Gobstones Club was a recreational club at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for students interested in playing Gobstones. It was distinct from the Hogwarts Gobstones Team, which presumably played the game on a competitive level. He left the school in June 1913, and secured a dishwashing job at the Three Broomsticks, a pub located in Hogsmeade, not far from the school. Dishwashing was not his life's greatest ambition, but it paid for his lodgings, and gave him the time he needed to work out what he really wanted to do. Later life For a short time in 1921, he was an employee of the Office of Septimus Malfoy, and as a member of staff he resided on the grounds of Malfoy Manor, in Marlborough, Wiltshire, England. He tended to the House of Malfoy's horses. He left the position in 1924. It was there that he met Alban Tuft, his lifelong buisness partner in breeding of Abraxan horses. He bought his first pair of Abraxan Winged Horses in 1927, for a heavy fee, but he had secured a loan from Gringotts Wizarding Bank in order to do so. He, alongside his business partner, Tuft, began a careful flock for breeding and purchased some land in Lincolnshire in which to ward and raise them. In 1929, he married Magdalene Marchbanks, the daughter of a tree farmer, and also a famous equestrian. Together they purchased a home in Horncastle, Lincolnshire, together, not far from the farm in which he and Tuft were raising horses. Their first two children, twins, Malcolm and Marybeth, were born on 5 April, 1930, in Horncastle. Four years later, they had another daughter, Fiona. Then, in 1939, they had one final child together, Angus. Etymology Malcolm is a name of Scottish origin meaning "disciple of Columba". The original Scots Gaelic form was Máel Coluim. Máel in Old Gaelic (Old Irish) — derived from the Proto-Celtic mailo-s "bald" — originally had the meaning of "bald, shaved, tonsured person". In the pre-Christian era this would most likely have referred to a slave, but after Christianity would commonly have referred to a tonsured monk. The ritual shaving of the crown of the head was the first ceremony used for devoting a person to the service of God and the church. It therefore came to be used to refer to a person who was devoted to, or a disciple or follower of, God or a specific saint. Saint Columba was one of the most influential saints of both medieval Ireland and Scotland so a name with a meaning of "follower of Columba" would have been an auspicious one. Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:1890s births Category:Muggle-borns Category:Individuals from Lanarkshire Category:Scottish individuals Category:Whitlock family Category:Redwood wands Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:Ravenclaws Category:Individuals Sorted in 1906 Category:Widowed individuals Category:Pisces Category:Breeders Category:Married individuals Category:Extended Marchbanks family